Neu Terra Sector
The Neu Terra Sector is a sector of the Milky Way Galaxy located on the Eastern side of Segmentum Ultima. The Sector was conquered in the late 35th Millennium. Later when the Adeptus Astartes with Homeworlds in the sector betrayed the Empire in the well-known Trichvirate Schism, it was the forces of the Imperial Guard and Adeptus Mechanicus themselves without support from loyal space marines who managed to defeat the Traitorous Astartes by expelling them to the Dead Sea. In the contemporary Imperium, the sector stands as a bastion against the encroaching darkness of Chaos and rising Xenos threats, close to the front lines yet not yet deeply embroiled in conflict. With the coming of the 42nd Millennium the sector has seen a rise in civil unrest not seen since the Age of Apostasy in the early 36th Millennium, resulting from the awakening of psychic potency among humankind. Prophecies of darkness spread like a wildfire through rumor and promises from unknown benefactors start to sound favorable to the weaker-willed, creating portents of dread in the circles of the informed. The capital world of the sector are Ginebra, Paradise worlds located within the Telephassa Subsector in the Helvecia system, which are protected by the Fortress World of Grindelwald in addition to system defenses. Nearby is the Barn system which serves as the Primary Gateway into the Helvecia system. Within the sector is also the Forge World of Zurik, which provides for a large bulk of machine production and care within the sector. The current role of Sector Governor is the Governor of Helvecia and Ginebra, Lord Sector Governor George Frederick Wiliam Adolphus III Von Gotha. Other important servants of the Emperor include Lord Inquisitor Luhos Drakoburgh, Cardinal Vigil of the Adeptus Ministorum. History First Contact The Neu Terra Sector was an unknown sector for the Empire until a Chartist Captain got into it by accident. The worlds that I find in it turned out to be a refuge of Xenos races dedicated to Piracy or of a medieval technological level. Others instead were home to cults of the gods of Chaos being more popular Slaanesh, Khorne and Tzeentch being Nurgle relegated to a third plane occupying some moons with atmosphere. This Chartist Captain took fifteen years to return to a world under the fold of the Empire. But in doing so he informed the Governor of the situation, which he gave the voice to his superior forming a chain of information until finally the existence of this possible nucleus of heresy, xenos and evil in the middle of the Empire was known, as if it were a Island of darkness in a sea of light. The Conquest A Crusade began with a coalition of regiments of; Death Korps of Krieg, Elysian Drop Troops, Catachan Jungle Fighters including one from Vostroya along with a dozen Cadians. Apart from a detachment of the Adeptus Mechanicus and other imperial elements. For 50 years, a war without a barracks and with some cases of planetary Exterminatus was published. The forces of Chaos were unified under a so-called Heretic King, a Traitor Astartes affiliated with the Bearers of the Word together with an inner circle composed of a Thousand Child Sorcerer, a Warsmith of the Iron Warriors, a Night Lords Apothecary, a Duelist of the Emperor's Children and even a World Eater Champion who acted as the executor of the King’s will The forces of the Heretic King were mostly hordes of irregular warriors recruited from slaves, pirates and with xenos mercenary elements. The naval force consisted mostly of ships stolen from any imperial force or affiliated with the empire as merchants, imperial navy even some Battle Barges. During that half century of war, the Imperials were pushing heretics to the point that they were forced to flee to the Dead Sea, a region of Dead World lacking resources along moons classified as Death Worlds. Finally, it was decided to establish a series of planets watching the Dead Sea, avoiding the emergence of hidden enemies there. Trichvirate Schism Present Timeline of the Trakkian Sector Sector Currency Power Groups Category:Galaxy Category:Imperium Category:Sectors Category:ThePrimeInvictarus